Snow, Frost and Time
by LovingAnime97
Summary: When all else has been said and done, Jack and Yuuki are finally back to their simple lives - visiting friends - and now relatives, too! - bringing snow days and fun; life couldn't be better! But then the Man in the Moon comes along, turning their lives upside-down once more, tossing them back in time to show their human lives! Well, this could be interesting...
1. Chapter 1

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Yuuki and I stood in the Globe Room, promptly awaiting the arrival of the other Guardians. North was in his workshop while the others were on their way, leaving Yuuki and I completely and utterly bored.

"Hey, Jack... Why are we even here?"

Yuuki asked me, her silver-white fringe falling in front of her eyes. I chuckled, moving it and tucking it behind her ear.

"Manny obviously wants us here for something. Or, at least, that's what North said."

I replied simply, gripping my staff tighter than before. What could Manny possibly want with us now...?

"I know that's what North said, but... What could Manny possibly want?"

She asked, voicing my thoughts. I shrugged, sighed and brushed my hands through my short silver-white locks.

"Who knows."

"Hey, mate. Frostbite."

Bunnymund addressed as he popped out of one of his holes leading to the Warren, and I cast an icy glare at him.

"Easter Kangaroo."

I addressed, my lips turning up into a cocky grin. He glared heavily at me then before turning in the direction of North's workshop.

"Is he working?"

He asked, and I nodded curtly.

"Oh, Jack! Yuuki! It's lovely to see you!"

Tooth's voice echoed throughout the hallways as she rammed into Yuuki and I, almost knocking us to the floor.

"It's good to see you too, Tooth."

We both choked out, the wind knocked out of us. Tooth smiled sheepishly at us before leaving us be, and the Sandman made his entrance. The plane made of golden dust always amazed and interested me when it was here, but all thoughts on the subject escaped my mind as Sandy began to conjure up signs on his head.

"North is working in his workshop,"

Yuuki replied,

"But he should be out any moment no-"

"Oh ho ho! Good to see you all again, old friends!"

North's voice boomed throughout the Globe Room, and the rather plump man made his way to the globe.

"Why did you call us here, mate?"

The Easter Kangaroo asked, and North chuckled.

"It was Man in Moon who called you all here, Bunny!"

He replied, a small smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes; why would Manny suddenly start talking to Yuuki and I now?

"What could Manny possibly want to have Frostbite and Yuuki here for?"

Bunny snorted, and I glared - I stood up to him, even though he was about half a head taller than I, and forced his eyes to meet mine.

"I don't mind you talking about me,"

I snapped, having noted the way he spoke Yuuki's name, with an odd sort of edge,

"But talking about Yuuki like that isn't acceptable."

"Oh really, Frostbite?"

He replied, glaring daggers at me; he was messing with me, getting me riled up, I could tell,

"But what are you going to do to stop me? You've only got the appearance of a seventeen-year-old; you act like it too."

Oh, that was the last straw. I could feel my powers taking over; the room seemed to become colder, all of a sudden.

"J-Jack... Calm down..."

Yuuki whispered from beside me, taking one of my balled fists into her hand. That didn't calm me, though. Not this time.

"I won't listen to him talking about you that way, Yuuki."

I growled, refusing to take my gaze off of the Easter Kangaroo. He seemed to be enjoying riling me up, as he smirked slightly and his eyes glistened with glee.

"Jack, it's okay.. Bunny's only messing with you..."

Yuuki whispered in my ear, and my grip tightened on my staff as I sighed, stepping away from the over-sized rabbit.

"Look at that! It's Manny!"

Tooth exclaimed, her wings fluttering rapidly as she floated in the air. All eyes turned to gaze at the bright entity.

"Manny! What is news? Why did you call us here today?"

North asked humbly, having ignored our previous incident.

_I have called you all here to help you understand Yuuki and Jack better. Since you all seem to be under the impression that they are 'immature' and 'too young'. I shall help you understand what they have been through, by letting you explore through their memories._

"O-Our memories?!"

Yuuki and I exclaimed in unison, our faces paling even more than before as we shared worried glances.

_Worry not, Winter Spirits,_

Manny told us,

_Any memories that they will show have long since passed; they are nothing to be ashamed of._

I gulped and nodded slightly in response, the only comforting feeling being the one that passed through me as Yuuki's fingers intertwined with my own...

* * *

><p>Within moments we seemed to be sucked from the real world into what appeared to be a room of darkness. The darkness stretched on for miles, no light in sight except for the small spotlight that seemed to help us see each other. We were all crammed together into the small yet somewhat large spotlight, until another one appeared a little further on into the room.<p>

"J-Jamie?"

I questioned, and the brunette looked at me, his eyes wide. The others were there too; Isabella, Anna, Patrick, Sophie, Teresa, Paul, Angel, Steve, Tony, Lisa, Ember and Jessica...

"J-Jack? Yuuki? What's going on?"

Jamie asked, curiosity in the seventeen-year-old's voice as he looked around at the pitch black darkness.

"That's what we want to know..."

I grumbled, staring up into the pitch black darkness above us.

This is where you shall experience the memories of Jack's and Yuuki's lives. The perspectives shall change, but you will be able to tell whose memory it is. Also, I have brought the Bennett children here to help them understand the past of their ancestors. I found it to be... fitting.

I raised an eyebrow at his words but didn't question it. Maybe it would be okay...

Maybe none of the bad memories would surface during this journey...

And so, without another word from Manny, the first memory began as if it was from an old movie, with the flickering light. Except, everything was in colour. Full colour, and in full HD...

* * *

><p>AN:

Hiya there sweeties! c:  
>This is the last installment, I swear xD Gosh, you're all probably getting sick of it by now xD But I just wanted to upload this chapter, and see if you even wanted to see it continued? I'm not so sure if it's a good idea, since I probably messed up a lot :  
>But lemme know what you guys think~ :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Hey! Yuuki! Pippa! Wait up!"/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emA childish voice echoed throughout the old-time Burgess as the group gazed at a boy with hazel eyes and chocolate-brown hair.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"You're too slow, Jack!"em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emA small girl with long, chocolate brown hair and those same hazel eyes exclaimed, her eyes shining brightly as she ran ahead of the older boy.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Yeah, Jack! Too slow!"em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAnother girl, older this time - around sixteen years of age - exclaimed, giggling loudly. Her long, brown hair fluttered gently in the wind as the dress she wore flowed lightly around her. The bodice was fitted so that it showed off her curves - all in the right places - and her light brown hair framed her face perfectly.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Oh, quiet, Yuuki! I could out-run you two anyday!"em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emJack hollered back, beginning to pick up the pace now.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Oh really? Well, you're doing a terrible job so far, Overland!"em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emYuuki shouted back, sprinting throughout the village with a smile on her face.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Is that a challenge, Snow?"em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emJack retorted, grinning now. His eyes sparkled with determination as he sprinted faster to catch up with the girl, almost tripping over as he did so.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Whoa!"em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emHe exclaimed as he slid to a stop, tripping over a dead branch and landing straight on top of the girl. They both fell with a loud bang and tumbled on top of and under each other until they finally came to a stop beside the nearby bakery. Or, at least, that's what it appeared to be.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong "So you two were this childish when you were humans? Crikey, nothing's really changed."strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongBunnymund muttered, earning him a glare from the male winter spirit and a giggle from the female.strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Hey, now, you two! Wow, Jackson Overland and Yuuki Snow, huh? You two should be more careful!"em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emA rather plump lady exclaimed as she came out of the bakery, a tray of bread in her hands. Jack and Yuuki stumbled to get up and, upon dusting themselves off, smiled sheepishly at the lady.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Sorry, Mrs. Halloway,"em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emThey both apologised in synch,em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"We'll be more careful."em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emThe lady smiled then, her short blonde hair framing her face as she chuckled. em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Oh, here you two go. Have some bread."em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emShe offered, shoving two loaves of bread in their hands. The two looked over at the lady with wide eyes.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"But... Mrs. Halloway.."em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emJack mumbled,em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"We can't possibly take this much bread from you..."em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Oh, goodness, Jackson, it's not much! Besides, the bread is a bit too burnt for my posher customers' liking, so you two can have it."em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emYuuki's and Jack's faces seemed to light up at this, and they both thanked her profusely.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Oh, goodie! Some bread for breakfast!"em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emLittle Pippa - Jack's little sister - exclaimed with glee as Jack took a chunk of bread and handed it to her. She began to nibble at it lightly until it was gone, and looked up at Mrs. Halloway with bright eyes,em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Thank you, Mrs. Halloway!"em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emShe exclaimed.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Oh, you're welcome, dearie."em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em-emem /em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongThe group of spectators looked at the two Winter Spirits curiously, their eyebrows raised.strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong"All resources were scarce when we were humans,"strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYuuki began to explain,strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong"So bread was something that we had to be careful with. It was so scarce that people would sometimes end up lining up at the bakery for days just to get a small piece of food. Our village never resorted to that, but some nearby ones did."strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAll confused eyes now changed to ones of understanding as heads bobbed up and down.strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong"And there were a lot of children at the time,"strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongJack continued,strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong"And Yuuki and I were some of the oldest. So we would often be left to take care of the younger children while the parents went off to work; the men would hunt while the women would work on their craftsmanship."strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongHeads nodded once more in understanding, until a bright light surrounded them and they were dragged into another memory...strong/p 


End file.
